Noticed
by Zanessa4eva30
Summary: A lonely girl meets a boy who has a certain reputation in his old school and they get on easily. But Gabi is hiding something from Troy and he is determined to find out. Will he be able to help her? R


Ok…….this is a new story of mine!! Is 10 pgs long……..hope you like and review!!

Thank you, a lot guys!!!!! Xxxxxx

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Noticed

I was always a lonely girl. No brothers, no sisters, not even parents to take care of me. They were always working. For them, it was like I never even existed. It was difficult to grow up in an environment where your parents told you that you were a mistake. Sometimes I wish they would die or that I could leave this home that was hell to me. I was working to earn money for college, to buy some clothes because my mum or dad never gave me a penny to spend on anything that I like. I never had true friends, friends to be there when I needed them the most. I am sixteen and I work at a diner in Albuquerque. My own manager is like a father to me, always taking care of me. He sometimes would buy me clothes and he gave me more salary than the other workers. I love him like I would love my father. Tomorrow is the beginning of school. I go to East High. I only have one friend and she is like a sister to me but I also need other friends because I can't rely always on Taylor. I love sciences and math. I even tutor some students that need my help. Ooooohhhhh…………..my disgraceful life. By the way, I haven't even introduced myself. I am the one and only Gabriella Montez, known as the girl with long, brown and curly hair with choc lately eyes.

At School

I was walking down the corridor knowing that Taylor is sick today, so now I had no one to stay with or talk to. I took my books from my locker and as I turned around to go to my first class, I bumped into someone. I immediately bent down to pick my books and as I went to pick up my diary, the other person also laid a hand on it. As our hands touched, I felt a spark going through my body but I ignored it. As I looked up to say sorry, I saw the most electrified blue eyes I have ever seen, staring down at me. I blushed immediately at the thought.

"Sorry!" I said in a polite way.

"Don't worry about it!" He said to me. "I'm Troy, new here. Actually you're the first person that I first talked to this morning except for the principal!" Troy said with a smile.

"Gabriella Montez! Well if you would like, I could show you around during your free period and lunch." I said as we shook hands.

"Well, if I wouldn't be a bother to you that would be amazing!" Troy said as he flashed a million dollar watt smile.

_Oh my god…….…he is amazing!!!_ I thought.

"Oh don't worry! Although I'm not new here, I don't have a lot of friends and the one I have is sick….lucky me!" I said as I started walking towards my Chemistry class.

"You have Chemistry now?" He asked.

"Yup…….and I see that you are with me. Homeroom is the worst class of all. Ms. Darbus is a total freak and is in love with drama but when you need her, she is always there to help. One thing…………. DO NOT USE MOBILE PHONES in her class. Why? 1. It will be confiscated and 2. You'll be going straight to detention and detention with Ms. Darbus is amazingly agony." I explained.

"Oh thank you for the info on this freaky yet helpful teacher as you can call it….." Troy replied as we both laughed.

After class, we both have free period and I took him where I call it my secret hide-out. It was the roof garden.

"WOW!" was the one thing that left his mouth.

"Yeah! I like to come up here to think about my life, my future." I said a bit sad as I remembered how life is treating me.

"Well, if anytime you wanted to talk, I'm here, even if it is 2 o'clock in the morning. Here is my mobile number." And we exchanged numbers.

"Thank you so much! I can officially say that you are my first friend that is so close to me that I feel like I can tell you everything and open my heart with you……well that is except for Taylor….but she doesn't even know about this place." I said as I gave him a sincere smile.

"No worries! Every heart needs another one at one point in time." He said truthfully.

"Hey, do you play any sports?" I asked changing the subject.

"At my old school, I used to be captain of the basketball team, why?" He asked confused.

"Well, there are try-outs for basketball in the gym right now and during lunch as it is the first day of the scholastic year." I said looking intently at him.

"Sure, I want to try-out. I'll kick their butts!" He chuckled.

"Oh you defiantly would!" I giggled.

_Geez….why do you have to be such a great guy? Why do you have to laugh like that? I think I am falling for you, Troy………stupid mind…………._ I thought but his voice interrupted me from continuing day-dreaming.

"Hey, let's go to the gym!" and as he said that he grabbed my hand and let me lead the way to the gym both aware that we were holding hands.

"Here we are! The coach is a very good coach but you need to listen to him." I said seriously.

"No worries. My dad was the coach at my other school. He used to stress me. Here goes nothing." He said as we entered the gym.

"Hello Ms. Montez! Who is your friend?" The coach asked politely.

"Good morning sir! This is Troy Bolton, a new student……an expert in basketball." I said smiling.

"Well, let's see what we've got here, Troy. Go shoot some hoops! You got 30 shots….we'll see from there then." The coach said giving him a ball.

"Good luck!" I said smiling as I went to sit down on the bleachers.

After a while, Troy scored 28 from 30 and the coach was very pleased.

"Welcome to the team, Troy! Practice starts next Monday, after school for 1 hour!" The coach said smiling and we left the gym.

"Welcome to East High Wildcat!" I said smiling at him. "You were very good out there, I'm proud of you!" I said sincerely.

"Well thank you but I did say that I would kick some butt, right?" he said chuckling.

"Right!" as we made our way to the cafeteria.

After the whole day together, we noticed that we have all the lessons together. I was very pleased with him. As I arrived home a basket ball bounced in my front yard and I went to pick it up to give it back to the owner. As I walked through my neighbor's drive-in, I saw Troy running out to get his b-ball back.

"No way!" I shouted as he looked up.

"Gabi……what are you doing here with my b-ball?" He asked confused.

"I actually live next door and my room is right that one near the tree with the huge balcony." I said as I pointed my room out.

"I can't believe it! You are my next door neighbor!!! Oh my god……" He said not believing me.

"Well here is your ball, but I got to go and start my HW coz I have a lot to do. Maybe I'll see you tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure thing! Bye Gabi!" He said.

"Bye Troy and good job for today!" I said back and he just nodded back smiling.

As I walked into my room, I constantly heard Troy playing b-ball…….I smiled as I opened the balcony.

_OMG………he is sooooo hot!!!! Troy Bolton shirtless………..oh my god………_ I thought as I sat down at my desk and started my HW.

2 hours later, the bouncing of the ball wasn't there anymore, so got up to see if everything was alright.

"Hey, Wildcat!!! Tired, at last?" she called from the balcony.

He turned to look at her. He noticed everything about her. The way her hair was in a messy bun, her long tanned legs and of course her eyes coz although he was not near her, he still could see that they were shining bright.

"What….are you stalking me, now?" He joked.

"Yeah, you know! I saw this hot guy and I couldn't stop staring!" I continued on with his joke.

"Oh really! Well, I have to do something about that!" he said as he left his backyard and was soon near the tree that leads to my balcony….still shirtless……

I saw him climbing up the tree….his muscles flexing with every move. "And what do you think you're doing?" I said as he jumped on her balcony.

"This….." he said as he picked me up throwing me on his shoulder and walking in my bedroom. I was wearing a tank top and shorts that covered a quarter of my thigh. He put me on the bed and started tickling me while I giggled loudly causing him to grin like an idiot.

"Troooy……Stop it!!" I giggled loudly.

"And why is that……huh??" He said trying not to smile but failed.

"Because I said so!" I said seriously but still laughing.

"Oh really……….and enlighten me what you said?" He joked seriously.

"Uggghhhh, Troy!! Prreety please with a cherry on top!" I said with a pout and the puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok, Ok….how can I resist those eyes??" He said as he stopped and I immediately ran away from him.

"Hey I'm not going to kill you!!" He said.

"But that was your intention about 15 seconds ago……" She said as she tried to reason with him jokingly.

"Ohhh….come on! How can I kill my neighbor??

"Ok…..I'm sorry for accusing my next door neighbor……not to mention he is such a hottie……." I said grinning.

"So, you think I'm hot?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"No, but that's what I heard all day! Did you see that new guy, he is so cute, a hottie, so sweet, he is so gonna be my boyfriend." I said saying the exact things as she heard the other girls say.

"Omg….this is so gonna repeat itself as my old high school!" He said sad.

"Why? What happened?" I asked as I sat down on her bed near him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I was the school b-ball captain guy. Everyone thought that I only was only good at b-ball and sucked at subjects. In fact I could have entered the schools' scholastic decathlon because I was that good. Everyone expected me, even my dad, that I would continue on basket ball. The school was filled with cliques and we b-bal dudes never hang out with other cliques. We were considered to be the cool guys. Every girl would drool over me because like you said, everyone thought that I am what a girl wants. It was so stressful to be school's most popular guy………I hope this won't happen here too." He said telling me the truth as I was rubbing my hand down his back as to console him as you can put it.

"Well, all I can say is that we have cliques. The cool guys, the nerds, the brainiacs and so on and so forth. It is sickening………Well any time you need someone to talk to I'm just a message or a call away. Or you can even climb the tree." I said to light up the conversation.

"Listen Gab…..I would like to ask you 1 thing but it's kind of personal!" He asked unsurely.

"Anything…..you are my friend I can tell you anything………" I said as I smiled a small smile.

"Have you dated anyone in the past?" He asked looking at me intently.

"Well, no because I am considered to be the school's nerd. No one ever talk to me except for Taylor and now you…..why do you ask?" I asked confused.

"Well, I know this is very shocking but would you like to go on a date with me. As in go watch a movie and then to dinner maybe?" He asked hopefully………………I just smiled.

"I would really love to but you do know you are a wildcat and wildcats don't even talk to nerds like me?!" I said concerned.

"I don't care what other people think about this, I just want to give it a try but if you are not comfortable I would be glad to just stay friends."

"No, it's not that I don't want to but I'm concerned that people at school would treat you differently because of me."

"Gab, all that matters are that we both want to go out so don't worry about what other people think. We'll just keep it a secret for now ok??" He said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly and gave me a small smile.

"Ok! Would you please, Mr. Bolton, enlighten me when this date is going to be?" I said as I gave him my full smile.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe this Saturday! I'll pick you up at 6, watch a movie and then dinner!" he said softly.

"Yeah about the 'pick me up' part!"

"What about it?" Troy asked me confused.

"I have a very strict mum and that was part of the reason that I never dated. Can I text you to come when she is not home or I come to your house. She will let me go out but if a boy comes to my house, she will kill me." I said sad.

"Yeah, sure! Don't worry!" He said smiling but feeling a bit confused and I noticed something wasn't right.

"Listen, you don't know anything about me. Not even a little bit and I am sorry that it is a bit confusing but that is my life. You'll learn more about me as time goes by." I said with shining eyes and I knew right there that I was going to shed tears any minute and was trying so hard to smile but I was failing.

"Hey, hey! Everyone passes from a difficulty in his life. I'm here anytime! I'm just a phone call or a door away. My mum would like to meet you where as my dad……..my dad is a bit different…………Is your mum home?" He asked concerned.

"No, but dad is! He is just like her and sometimes I am on the verge of leaving this dreading home. They are a pain. I have to do the chores, if I don't then they will punish me and I wouldn't have anything to eat for a whole week. They don't give me money, in fact I work at the diner down the street." I shed a few tears but as I was about to wipe them off, I felt his thumb wiping them ever so gently. "I feel like I'm good at nothing, you know! They never encourage me to do something and Taylor, I can't rely on Taylor only. She has her own problems." I said looking at the floor.

"Hey, look at me! I am here! You can come to my house anytime, you can text me anytime, you want to talk I'm right here. I may not know what it feels like and I definitely know 1 thing and that is that you need help." He said firmly holding my hand.

"I know but they say it everyday! If you tell someone about this, you will be sorry. They beat me, you know. I have proof!" I said as I rolled up my shirt on my tummy.

"Gab, you need help! Don't care about what they say; you have to take care of yourself! Have you ever go to the doctor to check those out?" He asked me looking at me.

"………No……..because I'm afraid of what they do to me if I tell someone." I said looking directly at him with tears rolling down my face.

"But you are telling someone. You're telling me……….and please stop crying! I hate seeing you in this state. Listen, my mum is a social worker. Maybe she can help you without your parents knowing. Come on, dress up! We're going to my house. Just tell your dad you're going to a friend's house and I go down the balcony. I meet you there!" He said without giving me time to answer. I was scared of doing so but I knew deep down inside I had to do this.

"Ok!" I said with a half smile. "And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, so much!!" I said as I gave him a hug which he just smiled and said, "Anytime, Gabs, anytime!"

"I'll go get ready! You leave now!" I said smiling.

"Yes madam! I'll see you in 5!" He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

As I changed, I heard him playing b-ball in his drive-in. I went downstairs and said to my dad that I was leaving. He didn't even respond back. As I rang his doorbell, I heard his mum shout "Coming"

As his mum opened the door, I just smiled.

"Hi, you must be Gabriella! Come in sweetheart!" She greeted me.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton! Thank you!" I said politely.

"Hey, call me Caitlyn; Mrs. Bolton makes it sounds old! Troy will be here any minute!" She said smiling.

"You know, Caitlyn, thank you so much for doing this. I don't think I can take it anymore." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry, sweetheart! And Troy told me about going out with you which I don't find why no!" She said smiling that smile that any mother would smile as talking to their children but not my mum.

"Hey Gab!" Troy greeted.

"Hey!" I said as I turned around to see him.

"Let's go in the living room!" Mrs. Bolton said.

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the living room.

"Thank you!" I whispered in his ear and he just smiled that grateful smile.

We sat down on a couch while Caitlyn sat down facing us. He just held my hand through it all.

"So Gabriella, I can imagine what you're going through. I have to ask you some questions." She said smiling at me.

"Sure…….anything!" I said as I nodded.

"Well, you must answer me honestly! First, how long has this been going?"

"Forever……" I replied.

"Have you ever talked to anyone about this?"

"No, once I tried but they found out and said that if I ever try it again, they would punish me badly!"

"Ok! Troy can you get us a glass of water please?" She asked him.

"Sure, mum!" and left.

"Gabriella, do they beat you?"

"Yes, every single day. It's a routine actually! Before I go to sleep and after I wake up. It's hard to go to school. They hurt me every single morning." I said as tears started leaking form my eyes just as Troy came in the room. He rushed to my side and just rubbed my back.

"Gabriella, you do know that this is a very serious situation and you have every right to talk to anyone, no matter what they say! I have to take this situation and work on it in my office and see what I can do. In the mean time, I want you to go back to your house and pack everything you need because you can't live there anymore. You can live with us for now until I fix this situation. It is very dangerous for you to live there right now so I suggest you to leave. I know it ma be hard because after all they are still your parents." Caitlyn said to me smiling softly.

"Ok, but I really don't want to impose on you by living here. I mean I don't know how long it may take to solve this problem and I feel like I am going to be a burden!" I said looking at my shoes as if they were the most amazing thing on the planet.

"Gab, you aren't going to impose on us. Trust me! Well, as soon as you meet my dad the first question would not be, 'Who are you?' but 'Do you play basketball?' trust me!" Troy said to me trying to enlighten the mood and he certainly did.

"Well, mu answer to that question would be, 'Yes I play basketball!" I said giggling.

"Did I hear someone say that they play basketball and I'm sure that it is not Troy?!" a third voice joined the conversation.

"You see! I told you!" Troy whispered to me and I smiled. "Hey dad! This is Gabriella our neighbor but is going to live with us. Mum will explain later."

"Well, I don't mind as long as she plays basketball!" Mr. Bolton said smiling at me.

"Oh, trust me Mr. Bolton I do!" I said smiling and giggling a bit.

"First of all, call me Jack, Mr. Bolton is my dad! Second, we'll see if you can kick Troy's ass in b-ball!" Jack said back.

"Well, I can definitely say that I will try hard to kick his ass don't worry! It's my mission!" I said laughing along with the other 3.

"So, mum I'm going to help her pack and we'll come straight here afterwards!" Troy said turning serious.

"Ok and Gabriella?" Caitlyn said.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"It would be better if you don't go in from the inside but climb that tree of yours not to cause suspicion to your dad!" She told me professionally.

"Sure, Caitlyn and thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" I said truthfully.

"You're welcome anytime dear!" She smiled back as Troy and I left to my house.

After a good 3 hours I had everything packed and wrote a note to my parents. Troy took everything to his house and I was writing the note and as I did so I heard footsteps coming up. And the door opened ajar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOUTHINK YOU'RE DOING?" My dad shouted in my face but I did not flinch not to give the satisfaction.

"I'm leaving dad!" I said simply.

"AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD LEAVE?" He said as he smacked me hard on my face. I knew that Troy would be coming coz I told him that I would be at his house in 5 and 10 had passed.

"FIRST OF ALL, DON'T SHOUT AT MY FACE AND SECOND OF ALL I TOLD A PERSON ABOUT WHAT YOU DO TO ME BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE ALL POWERFUL WHEN ALL YOU DO IS SIT DOWN, DRINK, EAT AND WATCH TV!" I knew I had it coming because I never shouted like that to my dad and I saw his hand coming on my cheek when my bedroom that my dad had closed after him opening and Troy and his dad were there.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jack shouted and my dad turned to face him as Troy came running to me and held while I cry and took me downstairs and to his home while whispering nothing but sweet things to me in my ear and I was forever grateful.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

So guys what do you think??? If you review I'll update soon!!! Also be on the look out for a new story and in my opinion is my favorite apart from 'Turn Around'!!!!!!

Tt4n

Eli x x x


End file.
